I am NOT a Pageant Girl!
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: Neru is invited and forced to do a Pageant... Now what?
1. Of Pageants and FML

_**lol school started... Oh well :P  
So yeah... decided to do a new story... got bored... finished my homework (SHOCKER i have always been a bad student so I am celebrating) I have never written a story having Neru as my main character before, so this should be interesting XD  
ANY WHOO enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Vocaloid... in my dreams. *sobs***_

**I am NOT a Pageant Girl!**

* * *

"Neru, could you go get the mail?" Neru's dad asked.

"Sure," Neru replied, grabbing the keys.

She walked down the road the the mailbox, where...

**HER WORST NIGHTMARE AWAITED.**

Unknowingly, she unlocked and opened her family's box and pulled out magazines, postcards, bills and other things. One thing in particular caught her eye- it was addressed to her anyway:

_Miss Crypton! A fun, girlish pageant for girls 10 and up! Who will be in the new court this year? Compete and you could be wearing the crown! Big fluffy dress required._

Neru's eye twitched.

When she got back she slammed the door, earning a small lecture from her dad later about treating the house kindly. She tossed the mail onto the table and stomped upstairs. _What the crap! _She thought. _I am NOT a pageant girl!_

"Neru?" could you please come downstairs?" She heard her mom call.

She huffed. "Coming." She startled at her mom squealing.

"What was that about?" Neru questioned her mother.

"OHMYGOSHYOUGETTOBEINAPAGEANT OHNERUHONEYHOWWONDERFULYOU'LLLOOKSOCUTEICANHARDLYWAIT!" Her mom shrieked in one breath. Neru just stood there shocked by this new development.

"...Wha...?"

"I'll go register you right away!" Her mom skipped out of the room, humming.

* * *

"Wow, Neru-chan, that sucks!" Neru's best friend, Rin commented.

"Yeah, that's annoying," Gumi added.

"And what makes it worse is that my mom already paid for it, so now I _have _to do it," Neru whined, completely embarrassed. She was the tough I-don't-give-a-shit kind of girl at school, and now her reputation would be ruined!

"Soooooooo..." Gumi turned her focus to Rin. "How are things going... with you know..." she hinted.

"He hasn't said a word to me!" Rin pouted.

"Really?" Gumi was surprised. She thought Len would have made a move already. _**(A/N: gotta have the Rin/Len here, come on its me, Ria XD)**_

"Nope, nothing," Rin grumbled.

"I might have to play matchmaker then~" Gumi teased.

"NO!" Rin blurted.

Neru scoffed at her friends and their petty argument. Besides, her mind was focused somewhere else... ON THAT DAMNED PAGEANT SHE WAS FORCED INTO.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckdamnshit fuckfuck! _Neru angrily ranted in her mind. _**(A/N: Lol, language much? thats why this is rated T)**_

* * *

"Damn it, I can't sleep," Neru tossed and turned then after a while, started to snore.

**BUT ALL SHE DREAMED ABOUT WAS THAT PAGEANT!**

She dreamed about herself in a big, pink fluffy dress onstage, waving to the crowd. Suddenly, she began to sink into the dress. She screamed, but nobody heard. She sank and felt suffocated.

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she awoke.

_That damn pageant is messing with my brain!_

* * *

_**LOL so thats the first chapter... pls leave a review PLEASE  
Anyway, who should be the other main character with her in the pageant? Your choices are:  
Miku  
Teto  
Len (DEFINETLY KIDDING...SORT OF.)  
or Miki**_

_**SO let me know! XD I will update when I can! BYE! Thanks for reading it! 8)**_


	2. Neru is going to kill Gumi

_**This guy on the bus was really mean and asshole-like today. (I HOPE HE BURNS IN SATAN'S BATHROOM)**_

_**Anyways~**_

_**Disclaimer: ...I wish with all my might. BUT I NO OWN DA VOCALOIDS! XC**_

* * *

"God fricken damn it..." Neru got out of bed. She got ready for school then left the house, muttering about getting 2 hours of sleep.

The already tired, grouchy girl did not need anything else this morning, but of course, life just has to be a bitch. _**(A/N: STORY OF MAH LIFE :C)**_

"NEEEEERRRRRRUUUUUUU!" She heard a high pitched screech from her orange-loving friend, Rin. "NERUNERUNERUNERUNERUSOMETHIN GBADHAPPENED!" Rin was crying and breathing heavily from running.

_Now what? _Neru wanted to snap. But she refrained. "Yes Rin?"

"L-L-L-L-L-Lily k-k-kissed... LEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!" Rin whined and stuttered.

_(Sigh) Girls and their boy problems..._ Neru was very glad that "SPECIAL ONE" hadn't come into her life yet. She was about to reply but...

"NNNNOOOOOO! THAT SKANK" Gumi was furious. She bit her carrot in half, and it was rather quite scary.

"IIIIIIII KNNNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWW, RIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTTT?" Rin elongated her sentence.

"Geez, it's not that big of a deal! I have to compete in a fricken pageant, you guys!" Neru dumped her problems on top. _**(A/N: OH BY TEH WAY... BECKEH! Y I NO SEE YOU TODAY! YOU BITCHTIT! XD)**_

"Well," Rin sniffled. _**(A/N: I MADE HER SO WEAK! That and I have too many author's notes... SORRY) **_"I'm going home. I'm too sad."

"Are you sure Rin?" Gumi asked.

"Yup. Bye," Rin left for her yellow house.

"Poor Rin," Gumi stated with sympathy.

_Poor me, _Neru thought.

"Well, see ya at lunch, Neru! Bye!" Gumi skipped off, knocking a random guy into a trash can. Neru walked into class. All at once, everyone stopped talking to eachother and focused on her.

"Hey Akita! Is it true you're in a pageant?" Toranine Sai asked.

"Yeah! Are you gonna get a pretty, fluffy, girly dress?" Yukine Sakura asked.

"Haha! Neru's a **GIRLY GIRL**!" some boys teased. Well that did it.

"I AM NOT A GIRLY-" Neru was interrupted.

"Ohayogozaimasu, class! Please take your seats!" Yowane Sensei walked in.

Neru growled and sat down. She turned to Sakura-san, sitting behind her. "Who told you I was in a pageant, Sakura-san?" Neru was pissed.

"Um.. Megpoid-san did."

...

**OH THAT CARROT-LOVER BITCH IS GONNA GET IT.**

* * *

_**Haha lol... i dunno. Going to write a violent scene next, im guessin.**_


	3. Gumi sniffed Carrots?

_**I MUST BE ABLE TO PREDICT THE FUTURE OR SOMETHING! VIOLENT SCENE!  
back to da storeh  
Thanks to those who have reviewed! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE OTHER MAIN CHARACTER! Once again, your choices are:  
Miku  
Teto  
or Miki  
SO VOTE, DAMN IT! (Or Neru will kill you too!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid... yet. :D**_

* * *

"GUMI!" Neru screamed at her friend during lunch. "WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?"

"GOMENASAI! I couldn't help it! Gossip is gossip you know!" Gumi winked at a very pissed off Neru. _**(A/N: Yeah, wink at her Gumi. Great idea. XD)**_

"BULLSHIT GOSSIP! YOU DIE NOW!"

_**WE ARE SORRY TO INTERUPT. THIS SCENE IS TOO GRAPHIC TO PUT INTO WORDS. WE WILL JUST SKIP AHEAD NOW.**_

Gumi lay unconscious on the nurse's bed thingy with two carrots shoved up her nose. Neru was in the principal's office.

"So, Akita," Principal Honne said.

"...Yup?" Neru replied.

"Why did you beat up Megpoid?"

"Weeeeeelllllllll... I can't say. She just told a mean secret about me."

"That is unacceptable." he started to snicker. "But the look of someone with carrots shoved up their nose is too funny." He started laughing and banging his fist. "You can go back to class now.

Neru was shocked. "R-really?"

"Yeah, now get out before I don't think it's funny anymore."

As Neru left, she saw a very sad Rin walk into the office. "Rin, what are you-"

"My mom made me come back. She was all like 'No daughter of mine will skip school,' which is funny because Lenka _**(A/N: Rin's sister)**_ skips school almost every day." Rin pouted.

"That sucks," Neru frowned.

"By the way, where's Gumi?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." Neru quickly thought up something. "She... tried to sniff carrots... to get high. So now she's with the nurse."

"..." Rin gave her a blank look. "...Well, uh, 'kay then. See you!" Rin walked into the principal's office, and Neru walked back to class.

* * *

_**YUP; GUMI SNIFFS CARROTS**_

_**IT HAD TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER**_

_**So yeah, keep reading, reviewing... dskujgfasdpoiaeegt**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! I HAVE TO INTRODUCE THE NEXT MAIN CHARACTER SOON! XC**_


End file.
